1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an air duct for conducting a flow of air, and more particularly to an air duct containing an organic liner material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air ducts are typically manufactured from resin-bonded fiber glass formed into rigid, rectangular boards. Air duct systems manufactured from such boards are used in commercial and residential air-conducting systems for, ventilating, cooling, heating or dual-temperature service.
The interior surfaces of conventional air ducts are typically lined with a fabric formed from fiber glass fibers or a blend of fiberglass fibers and polymer fibers, such as polyester or styrene fibers. However, use of such liner materials can lead to several problems. For example, liner materials containing fiber glass, and especially a substantial amount of fiber glass, can release glass fibers into the air stream flowing through the air duct, which can be objectionable to particular users.
In addition, the touch and feel of such liner materials, i.e., the coarse texture thereof due to the presence of a substantial amount of fiber glass, can also be objectionable to particular users. Further, fabrics containing fiber glass material are typically formed from a Fourdrinier process, wherein such process can be relatively expensive.
One object of the present invention is to provide an air duct for conducting flowing air, which can reduce or eliminate the amount of glass fibers released from the air duct. Another object of the present invention is to improve the touch and feel of the liner material of the air duct. A further object of the present invention is to provide an air duct which can be produced in a cost-effective manner.
Other objects and aspects of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the specification, drawings and claims appended hereto.